Samurai Invasion
from the event.]]The Samurai Invasion '''is one of the several events in the game. During the event, players can attack and defeat the four different camps next to your castle, similar to the Nomads, and loot a currency known as Samurai tokens . In the Herald of the Invasion tent, you can exchange Samurai tokens for various unique rewards. The rewards for competing in this event include coins, rubies for the Alliance funds, fast travel feathers, troops, decorative items, more tokens, and also time skips, all of which make it completely worth it. The Samurai event is very similar to the Nomad Invasion, but doesn't have a rage mode so far, so the camps will not attack you. On or around May 7, 2019, the Legion of the Daimyo was added. Samurai Soldiers Samurai soldiers can only be earned or bought in the duration of the event. The Samurai attack soldiers are even more powerful than the Nomad soldiers, namely the Renegade sai warrior and the Renegade arrow thrower, which makes them ideal for attacks on any target. A main feature which makes these troops incredibly useful if that they have a very high travel speed of 50, while still retaining their high attack powers. No other troops in the game offer such a combination of very high attack power and travel speed. This feature makes them brilliant for sneak attacks on players, and for attacking desert fortresses and dragons in the Burning Sands and Fire Peaks respectively. This is because these targets usually have many players fighting to land an attack first, so having such high speed troops gives you a major advantage. The shop also allows you to buy defensive soldiers known as the Renegade Katana Warrior and the Renegade Bow Master. Like the attack troops, these are very powerful as well, and it is a good idea to have them around. However, they do use rubies to heal, so use them wisely. Samurai Rewards Samurai tokens can be saved up and used, unlike the Bushido points, which are temporary and disappear after every event. In the shop, you can use these tokens to buy pieces of equipment, coins, tools, troops, and material sacks. Most of these rewards are very useful, other than the coin purchase. You can buy a unique 90/90 commander set and a castellan set. The tools you can buy are defensive tools called Karamita Arrowheads and Throwing Nails. Both of these are very strong, and can be used frequently for defense. The shop in the Herald of the Invasion also allows a variety of material sacks, and although they are a bit overpriced, they are good purchases as well, though can be gotten as rewards as well. The shop even allows a legendary material sack, and sacks like these are very important as you level up. Over all, the samurai invasion is a event that all players can benefit from. It offers a lot of troops, and various good rewards. Given the right attack setup (manlets and ranged soldiers), it is possible you will lose minimal troops(10-30 depending on the setup), while gaining a lot from both the personal rewards and the alliance rewards. During seasonal events, the Samurai also gives you season points. All active players should participate in the event. Gaining Samurai tokens award Silver Pieces, which can be used at the Master Blacksmith tent to buy items if they so choose. Legion of the Daimyo main article here The '''Legion of the Daimyo is an alliance-based event add-on (like the Khan Camp in Nomads) in which you attack Daimyo castles and defend Townships in order to fulfill Alliance Contracts and gain War Effort points, which are calculated in alliance rankings for rewards. Category:Events Category:Samurai Invasion